


Заклинание

by Tod_in_Venedig



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Стиви нравится, когда Нандо говорит на испанском.
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 5





	Заклинание

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на кинк-фест.

Стиви привык к испанскому акценту. К ломаным фразам, которые выдавал Нандо после матча, уничтожая в эмоциях артикли, времена и игнорируя неправильные глаголы. Первый раз, пытаясь описать впечатления от игры, Нандо так мучительно выстраивал какую-то грамматическую конструкцию («Он бежать, я догонять! Быстро!»), что Стиви, наблюдая за разгорающимися пятнами на его щеках, шее и груди, стал бояться, что того сейчас разорвёт от лингвистической немоты, но подсказать так и не решился. И, честно говоря, не хотел: во-первых, из-за инстинкта самосохранения, а во-вторых, всё это чудовищное коверканье языка Шекспира отзывалось под рёбрами ритмами фламенко и пульсирующим солнцем в Фуэнлабраде.

— Я пока плохо знаю английский... — сдался тогда Нандо, взглянув на Стиви так, что он сразу понял, как был прав, когда не пришёл на помощь со своими неправильными глаголами.

— Я не знаю испанского вовсе, — сказал Стиви с улыбкой, которая отразилась в криво изогнутых уголках губ.

К этой улыбке он тоже привык. Кстати, как и к ритму фламенко, который всё чаще выстукивался на его двери в отеле или комнате спортивной базы. Он даже привык к тому, что Нандо, после того как Стиви его впускал, тут же падал на его постель и засыпал. Или падал на него самого и засыпал. Или укладывался между его ног, откидываясь спиной на грудь, как на спинку кресла, и щекоча нос выкрашенными прядями, сквозь полудрёму тыкал в кнопки пульта телевизора, перелистывая каналы, находил среди них испанский и засыпал. Стиви осторожно обхватывал его одной рукой, чтобы растрёпанная голова не скатывалась, и повторял шёпотом вслед за человеком в телевизоре:

— Últimas noticias... El clima... esta maravilloso... — не задумываясь, с разбегу, будто на стометровке.

Вся эта вязь сплетающихся звуков, лишённая для него смысла, казалась заклинанием — одним из тех, что учат в Хогвардсе.

— Esta lloviendo goy... — произнёс как-то в одну из таких ночей Стиви и выписал пультом знак Зорро.

— ...hoy... — пробормотал Нандо, не открывая глаз: он, как обычно, лежал на Стиви, уже посапывая. — И сегодня... и вчера... и завтра... Он у вас всегда. Al sol no le gusta esta isla...

— ...le gusta esta isla... — повторил Стиви, стараясь сымитировать произношение: ощущение было такое, словно язык угодил в патоку и прилипает к нёбу. Он отметил самые сладкие точки во рту и проговорил, воспроизводя испанскую мелодику: — Fernando Torres...

— Si... — прошептал Нандо, повернув голову и закинув руку за шею Стиви, притянул его к себе, и проговорил, касаясь губ и старательно копируя ливерпульский акцент: — Стивен Джеррард...

До этого момента Стиви не подозревал, что испанский — это его эрогенная зона. Нандо, видимо, тоже не догадывался, что лингвистика может заводить в постели, судя по тому, как он, извернувшись, оседлал Стиви и, обхватив ладонями его лицо, прижался в поцелуе. Стиви сперва растерялся, но спустя мгновение его ладони будто сами приклеились к заднице Нандо, вжимая его между бёдер, возбуждение к возбуждению. Целовались они долго, делая секундную передышку только для того, чтобы втянуть носом воздух, скинуть какой-нибудь предмет одежды и продолжить. «Dulce... dulce mi...» — сбиваясь, шептал Нандо, не отрываясь от губ, и Стиви слизывал с его дёсен мёд чужих слов.

— Давай же... — тянул его руку к своему паху Нандо и, насаживаясь на Стиви, повторял, стискивая его плечи пальцами: — No pares... No pares... No... No... Si... Si...

Звучало это, действительно, как заклинание, и Стиви, сжимая его бёдра и вскидываясь навстречу ритмичным ускоряющимся толчкам, чувствовал, что оно действует всё сильнее с каждым движением его ладони по влажному члену Нандо.

— Твою ж... мать... — задохнулся Стиви, откинув голову, сдаваясь колдовским чарам.

— Oh Dios mío... Oh Dios... — выстонал Нандо, закусив губу, остановился, и Стиви, почувствовав тёплые капли на животе, отпустил раскручивающийся, как кнут, оргазм, полоснувший вспышками внизу живота.

Кончая, он стонал как в дешёвых порнофильмах — по крайней мере, озвучивать бы их он точно смог. Так его ещё никогда не накрывало.

— Я останусь у тебя до утра, amigo... — подал голос Нандо, когда Стиви наконец затих. Он лежал на животе, уткнувшись Стиви в грудь, поэтому его голос звучал невнятно, но Стиви всё равно бы понял, даже если бы Нандо просто беззвучно проговорил эту фразу, лишь касаясь его кожи губами.

— Как будто когда-нибудь было по-другому, niño... — ответил Стиви, взъерошив ему волосы и отдаваясь тяжести его расслабленного тела.

— Vete a la polla... — фыркнул Нандо.

— Даже спрашивать не буду, что это такое... — попытался отлепить его от себя Стиви, чтобы пойти в ванную. — Догадываюсь, что уж точно не te quiero.

— Мне нравится, как ты это произносишь, — улыбнулся Нандо, не делая ни движения, чтобы ему помочь.

На следующий день Нандо подошёл к Стиви в раздевалке, в одном полотенце, сверкая стекающими каплями после душа, кривясь в той самой ухмылке, к которой Стиви тоже привык, взглянул с уже знакомым Стиви видом, которому позавидовал бы сам оленёнок Бэмби и ещё добрая дюжина диснеевских персонажей и проговорил, источая нектар из каждого звука:

— Vendré a ti esta noche, capitán...

И Стиви понял, что вот к этому он никогда не сможет привыкнуть.


End file.
